


«Помощь»

by HSTWOg, OrionWerwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionWerwolf/pseuds/OrionWerwolf
Summary: Я понятия не имею, где я. Здесь слишком темно, и я ничего не вижу...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hilfen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025337) by [U_know_u_luv_me_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+]  
> (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только  
> авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Я понятия не имею, где я. Здесь слишком темно, и я ничего не вижу.  
\- Стайлз? - крикнул кто-то. - Где ты?  
\- Я не знаю, - пробормотал я. - Здесь! - кричал я, хотя и не знал, где именно это «здесь».  
\- Где? - спросил голос.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил я.  
\- Продолжай говорить, Стайлз, - сказал голос. - Ты не должен находиться в тишине.  
\- Никаких проблем, - сказал я. - Конечно, я могу говорить. Это мой талант. Кто-то говорит «ты знаешь Стайлза?», и все отвечают «конечно, он всегда много болтает». Мой отец говорит, что говорливость досталась мне от моей матери, но я её плохо помню. Ты знаешь, где я? Или почему я здесь? У меня нет идей.  
Голос смеется.  
\- Я не знаю. Ты был со мной, но потом исчез. Тебя было не слишком трудно найти, но я не знаю, где точно ты находишься. Я буду копать здесь. Скажи, когда увидишь свет.  
\- Копать? - закричал я. - Почему ты так говоришь? Разве я под землёй? Но я же могу дышать и говорить!  
\- Не знаю, - сказал голос, и я услышал, как он копает.  
Вдруг я увидел свет.  
\- Я вижу его! - воскликнул я. - Я вижу свет.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал голос.  
Наконец я увидел лицо.  
\- Дерек! - закричал я. - Помоги мне!  
С его помощью я вылез из ямы. Я обнял Дерека, а он обнял меня в ответ.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал я.  
\- Нет проблем, - ответил он.


End file.
